Quotes
This page contains quotes said by the characters of the miniseries. Quotes Guadalcanal/Leckie Puller: (addressing Marine NCOs) The uniform that you wear, the globe and anchor emblem that you've earned, can make the difference between freedom of the world, and it's enslavement. You, non-commissioned officers, you are the sinew and the muscle of the Corps. The orders come from the brass and you get it done. Whenever this war is over, when we've swept upon the main isle of Japan and destroyed every scrap of that empire, the strategy would have been that of others, but victory will have been won by you. You, the NCO, with the chevrons on your sleeve and the instinct in your gut, and the blood on your boots. Those of you who are lucky enough to get home for Christmas, hold your loved ones dearly, join them in prayers for peace on earth and goodwill toward all men. Then report back here, ready to sail across God's vast ocean, where we will meet our enemy, and kill them all. Lew 'Chuckler' Juergens: Line 'em up all down, vmmm! A real Turkey shoot! Robert Leckie: '''I feel it's gonna be little more complicated then that. '''Lew 'Chuckler' Juergens: Naw, it's gonna be a turkey shoot. [[Robert Leckie|'Robert Leckie']]: Wanna know why we're here? [[Lew Juergens|'Lew 'Chuckler' Juergens']]: Mm-hmm. Robert Leckie: for a while Without a sign, his sword the brave man draws. And asks no omen but his country's cause. Robert Leckie: a letter to [[Vera Keller]] Dear Vera, it seems a lifetime since we met outside Saint Mary's. This great undertaking for God and country has landed us in a tropical paradise, somewhere in what Jack London refers to as "those terrible Solomons." It is a garden of Eden. The jungle holds both beauty and terror in its depths, most terrible of which is man. We have met the enemy and have learned nothing more about him. I have, however, learned some things about myself. There are things men can do to one another that are sobering to the soul. It is one thing to reconcile these things with God, but another to square it with yourself. Carlo Basilone: When all this is over, let's say a year from tonight, we'll sit down at this table again for a welcome home feast, to all of you -- just get the job done and come home to us. Leckie tells Vera that he joined the marines Robert Leckie: Maybe I'll write to you. Vera Keller: Alright. [[Lewis Puller|'Lewis 'Chesty' Puller']]: Hitler will not be their business, not until they can't whip him without us. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Ready to sail across God's vast ocean, where we will meet our enemy and kill them all. Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Merry Christmas. Happy 1942. Robert Leckie: There's a war on. Everybody's got to make sacrifices. hand and says goodbye to his dad examining [[Eugene Sledge]] [[Edward Sledge Sr.|'Edward Sledge Sr.']]: Son... Eugene, I'm sorry. Sledge says goodbye to Sidney [[Sidney Phillips|'Sidney Phillips']]: You don't have to worry about me. [[Jameson|'Capt. Jameson']]: Once you see the Japs, kill 'em all! [[Hugh Corrigan|'Hugh Corrigan']]: Destroy any letters that you have containing dates or addresses. Robert Leckie:'''The jap navy is right over the horizon Phillips. If not now, then when? Phillips tells the Marines that he's 18 '''Marines: Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Phillips, happy birthday to you! How fucked are you now? How fucked are you now? How fucked are you now? You're surely fucked now. [[Basilone|'Basilone']] reading a letter for Vera to [[Runner]] Robert Leckie: Can't wait to see you and ever so slowly strip you of your...oh, you don't need to hear that part. Wilbur "Runner" Conley: Oh, that's precisely what I need to hear. eating their aweful rations [[Bill Smith|'Bill 'Hoosier' Smith']]: Thanks for brightening the mood. Robert Leckie: Oh, I do what I can. listening to the radio J.P. Morgan: The only radio reports I want to hear, is that a buncha jap ships have been sunk, on some crappy island, called Guadalcanal, but we need the navy for that wouldn't we? So fat chance! learning that the cooks are actually serving rice with maggots Cook: Think of it as meat. breifing his men Hugh Corrigan: Can't have my men suffering. his pack of Luckys out of his pocket and throws them into the foxhole Hugh Corrigan: Eyes open, ears up away Bud 'Runner' Conley: Now that is a gesture of a gentleman. Bill 'Hoosier' Smith: '''We must really be fucked! about [[Manny|Manny's] death] '''J.P Morgan: You know me, John, I try not to think. [[John Basilone|'John Basilone']]: If it happens, it happens falls silent Leckies tells them that he's writing a poem about the ordeal on [[Guadalcanal]] Sidney Phillips: That must've been hard. I mean what the hell rhymes with Guadalcanal? Bill Smith: '''How fucked are we now, on Guadalcanal? in the ship '''Cook: Guadalcanal? Everybody's heard of Guadalcanal and the 1st Marine division. You guys are on the front page of every newspaper in America. You're heroes back home. Melbourne Boy in the bike: How many Japs you kill, Yank? You kill many Japs? Manny was still alive J.P Morgan: Here ya go, Manny. John Basilone: To Manny. to John and J.P in the bar Austrailian man: Every step we take, bloody hell, there's another Yank under our boot. a brunette Robert Leckie: Hey beautiful! Leckie falls on her feet [[Stella|'Stella']]: Proposing already? Leckie asks for Stella's forgiveness Stella: You're a bold one sotted. off the tram Stella: I'm Stella, in case you're wondering what to call me. John that he would recieve the Medal Of Honor Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: President Roosevelt found you worthy. Congratulations, old man. You're about to go where few Marines have ever been. Sidney Phillips:Lyingly Don't worry sir, I have a pass. Let me just take Gwen out the back. Gwen: Bye, Gramps. Stella's house Stella: I hope you're hungry. being told to pack up and go home Lewis 'Chesty' Puller: Go on, Sergeant, get it done. mom says he's going to pray for him Robert Leckie: That's a good thing to pray for. the train after a marine shot a cow Robert Leckie: Hey, what are you doing?! You just shot some poor farmer's cow! [[Gibson|'Gibson']]: What? Its gonna be steak anyway. Robert Leckie: Not if it's a dairy cow, you idiot! Stella tells Leckie that she lied to her parents Stella: I'm fairly crazy about you, Robert. I think you know that. tells Leckie what will happen if he doesn't come back Stella: Bob, if you don't come back to us, I don't just lose you. Mama does too. I can't do that to her, and I won't let you. Stella said that she's praying for him to come back Robert Leckie: She can save her breath. is manning his post and pacing back in forth in obvious discomfort Lew 'Chuckler' Juergens: '''Oh Leckie, thank God! Look I need you to watch here for just a minute while I take a piss. '''Robert Leckie: '''Can't do it, drunk as a skunk. '''Lew ' Chuckler' Juergens: '''No, Leckie, please just one minute, please. grudgingly agrees. Chuckler unbuckles his sidearm belt and hands it to Leckie runs off and Leckie leans against the wall and fastens the belt around his waist appears from down the breezeway '''Hugh Corrigan: Leckie, what are you doing?! Robert Leckie:Drunkingly Manning this fuckin' post, Lieutenant unholsters his sidearm. Hugh Corrigan: 'Are you out of your mind?! You pull a fucking sidearm on an officer?! returns from taking a piss and briefly wrestles the gun from Leckie '''Robert Leckie: '(to Corrigan) Fuck you, you fucking prick! '''Hugh Corrigan: '''Stand at attention! '''Robert Leckie: '''Fuck you! '''Hugh Corrigan: I said stand and attention! Robert Leckie: I said fuck you! Lew "Chuckler" Juergens: You're kicking us out? Hugh Corrigan: Not you,...Leckie. In the airport tarmac with J.P John Basilone: Jokingly Good thing about leaving, I won't lose any more money to ya. serious John Basilone: Wish you were coming with me. Cape Gloucester/Pavuvu/Banika discovering Larkin has Leckie's box he took from a dead Japanese Robert Leckie: What about the pistol? You use it for battalion paper-weight, sir? Lt. Larkin: '''Get out my tent, Leckie. '''Robert Leckie: I'm not in your tent, sir. [[Loudmouth] reads a propaganda book about John Basilone] Loudmouth: No wonder you guys don't talk about Guadalcanal, you didn't do anything. Apparently, John Basilone did everything. Lew "Chuckler" Juergens: Oh, fuck you Bill 'Hoosier' Smith: '''We all did shit like that, and without all the grimicin' '''Loudmouth: '''Haha. Now he's back home selling bonds and dicking blonds; while you're still here in paradise. Larkin notices Leckie peed his pants after he confronts him on taking his chest '''Lt. Larkin: It appears you've pissed yourself, private.' '''What kind of Marine, pisses himself? revealing Leckie about his enurisis '''Robert Leckie':Can you fix it Doc? Corpsman Stern: '''Sorry Leckie, no magic pill. Peleliu Landing '''John Basilone: When do we say back the attack? Captain Burns Lee: Every chance you get! [[Merriel Shelton|'Merriel "Snafu" Shelton']]: You assholes are gonna miss cleanin' out oil barrels pretty soon. You gonna be humpin' up some fuckin' hill...(lights a cigarette)...or across a beach, Japs pourin' shit for fire, pissin' your pants, cryin' boo-hoo, wishin' you were back here with nothin' asked of you but to scrub oil outta drums" [[Bill Leyden|'Bill Leyden']]: angrily Why don't you grab a brush and give us a hand? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: Fuck that shit, I scrub drums for no man. Eugene B. Sledge: Can we take a break? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: Do whatever you want, this ain't my detail. others look at each other incredulously Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: I was supposed to dump y'all off here and report back to the C.P. [[Robert Oswalt|'Robert Oswalt']]: Then why're you still here? Merriell 'Snafu' Shelton: smirking I like to watch the new guys sweat. Eugene Sledge: I don't smoke.(annoyed) Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: Yeah?!(sardonically) (Sledge removes his right boot) Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: '''You going asiatic? '''Eugene Sledge: '''My feet are soaking wet. (Snafu moves to Sledge and pushes his boot into his chest) '''Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: '''What are you gonna do in your stocking feet when the fuckin' Japs bust through the line? Peleliu Airfield '''Amtrak Driver: Is this Item Company? Edward Jones: No, K/3/5. Amtrak Driver: I gotta get to Baker/1/7, you have any idea where they are? Edward Jones: No, we need you to take our wounded back to the beach Amtrak Driver: No can do, we're movin' out! Amtrak driver starts to drive off, with Captain Haldane and Lieutenant Jones looking at each other, followed by Haldane walking out in front of the Amtrak to stop it and Jones climbing up top. Edward Jones: Hold here 'till we load our wounded, and then you can move your ass wherever you want. [[Andrew Haldane|'Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane']]: History is full of wars that were fought for a hundred different reasons. But this war. Our war. I have to believe that it's all worthwhile, because our cause is just. Merriell "Snafu" Shelton'':'' Saw you readin' last night. what a scrub Eugene B. Sledge: My Bible? Merriell Shelton: Writin', too. Ain't supposed to write shit down, you know. Gives the Japs valuable intel if they find it. Eugene B. Sledge: Guess I won't show it to 'em, then. Merriell "Snafu" Shelton: grins Got a smoke? hands him two cigarettes Thanks, Sledgehammer. [[R.V. Burgin|'Cpl. R.V. Burgin']]: "Sledgehammer." I like that. PFC Bill Leyden: mild disgust Jesus Christ. Merriell "Snafu" Shelton: Don't worry, we got a nickname for you too, Bill Leyden. We call you Ball-Peen Hammer. Like a little hammer, for a little man. PFC Bill Leyden: All right, "Snafu." Shit... 'n' ass... fuck-up. Merriell "Snafu" Shelton: ''Little joke from the little man. [[Peleliu Hills|'Peleliu Hills']] '''Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane: '''Never run when you can walk, never walk when you can stand, never stand when you can sit, never sit when you can lay down, never lay down when you can sleep, and never pass a supply of clean water. '''Romus Valton Burgin': Damn Jay, if ain't coming out your mouth, its coming out your ass. Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: You look like you were in a sack race, Jay. [[Jay De L'Eau|'Jay De L'Eau']]: Shit, I just shit myself.....I shit myself. Andrew "Ack-Ack" Haldane: Go get yourself some new dungarees, Jay. Merriel "Snafu" Shelton: You left a trail boy, they're gonna find us now. Iwo Jima Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Are my eyes yellow? Eugene Sledge: Why would your eyes be yellow? Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Come on, your old man’s a doctor. Look at my eyes. Eugene Sledge: Give it a rest, Snafu. Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: Seriously, I’m getting that yellow jaundice that’s been going around, I know it. The heebie jeebies. Eugene Sledge: It’s hepatitis and you don’t have it. Merriell “Snafu” Shelton: I’ll catch a fever then then turn inside out through my asshole like Carson in Love Company. Come on, look at my eyes. I’m dying, Sledge. Steve Evanson: 'All I want to do is get there and slap a Jap. J'ohn Basilone: '''What did you say? '''Steve Evanson: I said I wanted to slap a Jap, Gunny. John Basilone: 'Slap a Jap? So how bout' it boys, I bet you all wanna do more than slap a Jap? ''(Marines shout agreement) '''John Basilone: '''Slap a Jap.... So that's what the enemy is to you, huh? A fuckin' buck-toothed cartoon dreamed up by some asshole on Madison Avenue to sell soap? Well let me tell you something: the Jap I know, the Japanese soldier, he has been at war since you were in FUCKIN' DIAPERS! He's a combat veteran, an expert with his weapon. He can live off of maggoty rice and muddy water and endure misery you couldn't dream up in your worst nightmare! The Japanese soldier doesn't care if he gets hurt or killed, as long as he kills you. (in Evanson's face): Now you can call them whatever you want but never, ever, fail to respect their desire to put you and your buddies into an early grave, IS THAT CLEAR?! '''Marines: '''Yes Gunny! '''John Basilone: '''You wanna live?! Get off the beach! Okinawa '''Merriel Shelton: Japs fightin' for their own turf now. Every damn foot we go south. They're gonna get meaner and meaner. (Kneels near Peck's ear) You better get MEAN too, boot. (Presses his head on Peck's helmet, then grabs the photo Peck was looking at.) Ooh, La. Ooh La La La. (Shows the pictures to the rest) Now that's a piece a' ass. Eugene Sledge: Careful, that's the man's wife you're talking about. (Motions for Snafu to give him the picture) Wow. I'd marry her. Bill Leyden: Marrying?! Who said anything about marrying? (Looks at the picture) Kathy Jones? I thought your name was Peck. She, she ain't your wife? Tony Peck: I met her before I was drafted. Bill Leyden: Drafted?! Merriel Shelton: Drafted? What kind of Marine is drafted? Bill Leyden: How 'bout you, Hamm? You're drafted too? Hamm: No. Merriel Shelton: I don't believe it. No way that broad is banging some drafted Marine. No way. Hamm: [also with a letter] My brother was on the Bunker Hill. Merriell Shelton: [sarcastically] Wow. Hamm: [angry] Ship got hit by two kamikazes. Five hundred guys died, asshole. [Snafu looks abashed] Hamm: How the fuck can they do that? Fly themselves into a ship? Merriell Shelton: [with irony] Emperor is God. Duty to God. Hamm: They can't fuckin' surrender? Eugene Sledge: I hope they don't. [Hamm and Snafu look surprised] Eugene Sledge: I hope we get to kill every last one of 'em. [[Mac|'2nd Lt. Mac']]: I told you to cease fire, what are you doing? Eugene B. Sledge: [coldly] Killing Japs. 2nd Lt. Mac: You just gave away our goddamn position! Eugene B. Sledge: I think they got a pretty good idea of where we are. 2nd Lt. Mac: I told you to cease fire, you're supposed to be observing - I see you with a goddamn sidearm! Eugene B. Sledge: [yelling furiously] We're all sent here to kill Japs, weren't we? So what the hell difference does it make what weapon we use? [gets close to Mac's face; through gritted teeth] Eugene B. Sledge: I'd use my goddamn hands if I had to. Home R.V. Burgin: [at Burgie's stop, he looks out the window at his family] There's my little brother. No sign of Florence. Merriell Shelton: [reassuringly] Melbourne's a hell of a long way, Burgie. It'll take Florence a while to get from Australia to here. [Burgie turns to go, Snafu speaks hesitantly] Merriell Shelton: Thanks. [he turns back] Merriell Shelton: For doin' all you did to keep us from gettin' our fool heads shot off. R.V. Burgin: You're good marines. Sidney Phillips: [driving Eugene home from the train station] What d' you remember about Mary Huston? Eugene B. Sledge: Mary Huston? Sidney Phillips: Yeah. Eugene B. Sledge: *The* Mary Huston? Well, like everybody else in Mobile, I was in love with Mary Huston Sidney Phillips: Well, that's too bad for you, 'cause she's marryin' me. Eugene B. Sledge: [sarcastically] Yeah, sure she will. The minute she goes blind. Sidney Phillips: Well, I asked her. She said yes. So you're just gonna have to deal with it, brother. Eugene B. Sledge: You're saying that Mary Huston is gonna be Mary Huston Phillips? Sidney Phillips: [happily] In the eyes of God and the law. Eugene B. Sledge: Well, what am I gonna hear next, that Martians landed downtown, are settin' up a hotel? Sidney Phillips: I want you to be my best man. Eugene B. Sledge: If you think that I'm gonna stand at the altar and lose Mary Huston to the likes of you... [Sidney starts laughing] Eugene B. Sledge: well, hell yes! The clerk at the Registrar's office: Isn't there anything the Marine Corps taught you that you can continue at 'Bama Poly? Eugene B. Sledge: They taught me how to kill Japs, I am pretty damn good at it. Category:Misc